Birthday Wish
by Celianna
Summary: It’s Killua’s birthday, so he makes a wish and hopes Gon will fulfil it. Not to mention that Gon has the best present in the world for his silver haired friend. KilluaGon fluffiness.


**Birthday Wish**

**Summary:** It's Killua's birthday, so he makes a wish and hopes Gon will fulfil it. Not to mention that Gon has the best present in the world for his silver haired friend. Killua/Gon fluffiness.

**A/N:** Killua is turning 14 in this one … but uhm ..** SPOILER WARNING** Gon has already dated Palm (which doesn't make sense, but for the sake of fanfiction, Killua turns 14). I kept the Japanese words to a minimum (so far only one word!).

I couldn't decide between the title Birthday Wish and Birthday Present – but towards the end it's the same, lol.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor make any profit out of Hunter x Hunter. I just write fan service for squealing fangirls like me.

Ano – Well …

--

Their birthday … it wasn't even celebrated the first time. It was something like; "Hey, tomorrow is my birthday." And … that was that. It was never celebrated in any kind of way – it was just as simple as any other day, with a bit more information attached to it. Because, why would they celebrate a day which wasn't really all that special?

The silver haired pre-teen named Killua thought the same. But when he saw Leorio celebrating his own birthday (it was kind of pathetic because he was sitting all alone at a table with a party hat on) he started thinking … maybe he wanted to try out and celebrate his birthday too. It could be kind of fun, he guessed. Of course he wouldn't do it if Gon wasn't there – or else he'll be just like Leorio, and that's something he didn't want.

"My birthday is in two days," said Killua in a monotone voice, scrunching his nose as he looked coolly at his best friend Gon, who had his back turned to him.

With a bouncy step, Gon whirled around to face the silver haired boy; his bright brown eyes shining with excitement.

"Let's celebrate it!" Apparently, best friends _do_ think a like.

Killua nodded and gave a tiny smile. "Yeah, just what I was thinking."

He always wondered what is was like to eat a cake when it was expected – and the gifts! Oh the gifts! He would want a million of chocolate boxes, with some rare flavours and the like. Already Killua started daydreaming about all his chocolate gifts that he wanted, ignoring his best friend Gon, who was smiling at him in a way that meant something wasn't right. It didn't matter to Killua now – he was fantasizing about chocolate, his favourite past time.

"You won't get any chocolate," smiled Gon sweetly, an angelic halo appearing above his head. Killua's eyes widened open as he looked with great shock at Gon, bewildered as to _why_ Gon would say such a delusional statement. If there were no chocolate – there _was no_ Killua.

"What are you saying?" Asked Killua back with a forced and crooked smile, his purplish eyebrow twitching slightly.

Gon took a step forward, his finger jabbing into the air and waving it in front of Killua's shocked and surprised face.

"You already eat chocolate every day – so it won't be special anymore!" Gon waved his finger for emphasize, an amused smile playing on his tiny lips. Killua, not catching on, slapped Gon's annoying finger away and rose his eyebrows until the little boy could count the wrinkles appearing on the silver haired boy's head.

"It _will_ be special! Because I would be eating chocolate on my first EVER celebrated birthday!" Sneered Killua, offended and feeling betrayed, his head turning away from Gon.

Gon frowned, thinking deeply (for him anyway), and came to the conclusion Killua was right. "Hey, you're right!"

Killua smiled brightly at Gon, already getting back in the mood of fantasizing about chocolate.

"But you're still not getting any."

Gon was _dead!_

"If I won't get any chocolate, then YOU'RE not coming to my birthday party!" Killua flicked Gon's head with his finger, showing how irritated he really was. He could literally see Gon's eyes turning into sad, round sparkle thingies. He had hurt Gon with that statement and he knew it – but right now, he was still ticked off because Gon refused to give him chocolate on his birthday, his favourite thing in the world.

"B-but …" Stuttered Gon, his tiny lips trembling and his eyes sparkling. If it weren't for the fact that Killua knew Gon was doing this deliberately, he would have hugged the boy to death. But no, he mustn't give in. He has to fight for the right of chocolate presents!

"Don't look at me like that – it won't work on me," Killua smirked and folded his arms, staring back in to Gon's brown eyes.

Gon pouted before he, quite quickly, reverted back to his stubborn old self. He took another step closer to Killua, showing how much taller Killua really was. "But, I've got a better present than chocolate!" He nearly yelled out at the silver haired boy.

Killua once again pulled up his eyebrow as he looked at Gon with a puzzled expression. A present better than chocolate? What could that be? The former assassin closed his eyes and thought deeply. What did he like better than chocolate? … Did such thing really exist? No, there was no way he liked something better than chocolate – spending over 400 million Jenis on chocolate proved that fact.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" Decided Killua to ask, his eyebrows forming into a frown. He couldn't figure out just what Gon was thinking of.

Gon suddenly smiled at Killua for no reason.

"It's a secret," said Gon rather simply and innocent. Killua hated it when Gon held secrets from him (of course he did it all the time visa versa), but once Gon decided on something – he would hold on to it until he would die. Quite remarkable, but in this case; quite stupid. Maybe he could strangle Gon so he would spill the secret … Nah, Gon would never tell him anyway.

The silver haired boy sighed in defeat and straightened himself. "Fine. But _you_ get to pay for the birthday cake!" Killua said, quickly disappearing out of sight before Gon could even begin to protest. Poor Gon, poor wallet.

--

"Time for presents!" Exclaimed Killua quickly with a big grin on his face, leaning on the table and facing his best friend Gon.

"But first you need to eat the cake!" Fired Gon back, showing Killua a big box which probably had cost him a lot of money. Killua's grin grew wider as he snatched the box from Gon's hands.

"Cake, I can eat cake," said Killua all the while he stuffed the cake (when did he opened the box?) into his mouth, not caring about the fact that Gon might not get anything at all. It was after all – _his_ birthday party. The cake was quite delicious. Gon stared at Killua with sad eyes, but soon threw his birthday hat at Killua.

The silver haired boy stopped eating as he looked at Gon, wondering why he had been attacked by a party hat. "You have to eat the cake _after_ you've blown out the candles and made a wish, Killua!" Said Gon, grabbing back what was left of the cake and placing it firmly on a little white plate.

The leftovers of the cake was in itself pretty pathetic; barely larger than a fist. Gon stubbornly grabbed one little candle and placed it on top of the cake. It took him a few tries to do so because the candle kept falling out of its place – making Killua silently chuckle.

After everything was finally set up, the candle in its place and burning, Gon slammed his fist onto the small table before pointing at Killua – having lost all his patience.

"Now, make a wish," Gon ordered and Killua wouldn't dare to defy, his finger ever so dangerously pointing at the birthday boy.

Killua shifted on his seat before he looked at the small little cake and sighed in himself. A wish? Did he really needed to make a wish? Why couldn't he just finish what he had started and eat the whole cake by himself. Besides, there wasn't really anything that he wanted. You could say that Killua already had everything what he wanted. Himself, Gon and a cake. What more could he wish for?

His eyes looked back at Gon, who had replaced his impatient stare with a bright cheery smile, already forgotten about the fact that Killua almost ate up the expansive cake that he bought. He was waiting – waiting for Killua to make a wish and blow out the candle.

Time ticked by as Killua scrunched his nose trying to think up a wish. After another minute he gave up and slumped back in his seat.

"I don't have a wish," Killua spoke, almost sounding resentful.

Gon rose his eyebrows at his best friend. He looked as if Killua just lied right in his face. "No way!" yelled Gon, not believing what he heard. "Of course you must have a wish Killua."

Killua ran a hand through his silver hair. "Hhmm, like what?"

The black haired boy's eyes started to wonder around the room. "Ano … I don't know. Maybe you want a cat or something," suggested Gon helpfully. Killua leaned his chin on the table, looking at Gon with lazy eyes. "I don't want a cat," was his simple answer. Gon took this as a challenge and sat straight up in his seat.

"Then maybe a dog?"

"I don't want any pets."

"How about a new skateboard?"

"Nope."

"An unlimited amount of chocolate?"

"I'm rich, so that's an easy one – no."

"A house?"

"Bigger than mine?"

"A new computer game!"

"I could ask my brother …"

"My clothes!"

"N – hey, why the heck should I want your clothes?"

Gon stuck out his tongue at Killua. "Because you're picky – nothing will ever suit your needs!" Killua flashed his eyes at Gon.

"Well it's not my fault I don't want anything that I can easily obtain," replied the silver haired boy, glaring at an innocent party hat lying on the floor.

Gon snapped his fingers and smiled at Killua, as if he just found out the perfect wish. "Then wish for something that you can't easily obtain."

Killua wanted to sarcastically snap back; "Well, it wouldn't take a genius to figure that out!" but bit back his tongue as he subconsciously agreed with Gon. Wishing for something that he can not easily obtain .. or better yet; something that he can _never_ have.

Again, he came up with nothing.

"I have nothing."

The little boy leaned his chin on the palm of his hand as he stared in to Killua's dark cyan eyes, wiggling his dark eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"How about a date?"

Shock, horror, betrayal and embarrassment all flashed at once on Killua's face.

"Are you implying that I can't get a _date_?" Yelled out Killua furiously, his head slowly turning red. Why the hell would Gon suggest something like that? Did he really think he couldn't get a date? Well, he never had a date and Gon _did_ have one but … but .. well … shit .. maybe he couldn't get one …

"Yes I am," said Gon simply and stuck his tongue out yet again.

"Why you …" growled Killua, the birthday spirit having gone away. The silver haired boy wanted to punch that innocently face of Gon, but decided to throw the party hat lying on the floor at his friend.

"Anyways," resumed Gon innocently, his eyes purposing avoiding Killua. "Just wish for something you can't have."

_Right now, I can't have a moments peace_. Killua murmured in himself, his head cooling down.

While Killua continued thinking up a wish, Gon quietly sat back and enjoyed his drink, slowly sipping from his glass as he glanced at Killua. The silver haired boy stared back at Gon before he stood up and pointed his finger at Gon, yelling out a very loud; "Aha!"

Without waiting for a reaction, Killua blew the candle out. Unfortunately he blew so hard that the cake with the candle landed squarely in Gon's face. The poor boy wiped off his face with a hanky that was lying on the small table. He licked his lips clean and gave a big grin at Killua, who was looking at him half shocked and half amused.

"So, what did you wish for?" asked Gon, still cleaning up his face a bit. Killua smirked at the boy before him – he would _never_ know!

"Secret."

Gon's face clearly showed that he was disappointed and really wanted to know what is was Killua wished for. But hell he would ever say his wish, _especially_ to Gon. Now that the wishing part was out of the way – it was time for the presents! Gon had better bought something good for him!

"Presents!" Killua's vocabulary suddenly slimmed down a lot.

The black haired boy's thoughts immediately flew out of the window as he smiled back at Killua. Killua stood from his seat and swiftly walked over to Gon, already taking out his hands; awaiting for his present. Gon also stood up, his smile never leaving his face.

"I didn't bought you anything."

Killua's jaw literally fell open with shock. "EEEEHHH?" Came his more than shocked reply. Gon was saying he had the best present in the world but in the end he didn't had anything at all? That boy was _sooo_ dead.

"It's just, a person like you who already has anything that he wants is a little hard to buy a present for!" Defended Gon, his smile slightly faltering at Killua's crazy (since when did he started banging his head in to the wall?) reaction. Killua turned back to Gon with teary eyes as he kneeled in front of the black haired boy.

"Nno p-presents? Nno chocolate?"

Gon didn't know if the teary eyes act was real or not.

"Well uhm, I _do_ have a present .. but … it's not something you can unwrap .." stuttered Gon a little bit, avoiding Killua's sad looking puppy dog eyes. The birthday boy stood back up again, puppy dog eyes replaced with a greedy look.

"Well, _I don't care_, give it!" Said Killua impatient as ever. Was it just him or did he saw Gon blush? Since when did Gon blush? No, it must have been the excitement of revealing Killua the present.

"Right now I think it's not a good idea anymore …" trailed Gon off, still not looking Killua in his eyes.

Killua's lips turned into a pout and he grabbed Gon by his shirt, dragging him closer to himself. With devilish eyes and a wacky smirk he said with a strong undertone;

"**Give it**."

If it weren't for the fact that Gon knew Killua's bad habit of _killing people_ was over – he might have wetted himself upon hearing that. The black haired boy viciously shook his head and strongly stared back into Killua's eyes, not wanting to back out anymore.

"Fine," bit Gon and took matters into his own hands. Now _he _was the one to pull Killua by his shirt, and forced Killua to look him in the eyes, his face closely to the silver haired one.

"Happy birthday Killua, your first kiss!"

Without further explaining, without waiting for a reaction – _without even letting Killua take a deep breath_ – Gon quickly planted his small lips onto Killua's. The little boy's eyes were squeezed shut opposite Killua's wide open eyes. Killua felt a thousands emotions run through his body which he never felt at all. His heart started to go like crazy all because of Gon's lips on his.

Which were quite tasty, sweet and soft. Killua's eyes slowly closed as he felt himself lean into Gon, both their bodies now touching each other.

It felt longer, but it was only just four seconds before both boys pulled apart. Killua felt his lips throb, his cheeks were flaming and his heart was dancing around his body. He felt as if his world had gone upside down. He didn't even noticed how Gon's hands were pressed up against him, holding his shirt firmly in his little hands.

Speaking of Gon, he was looking quite lost himself. His lips were partly open, taking in large breaths and his cheeks were undoubted tinged with the colour red. Killua didn't know what in world he must do now, considering they just kissed each other. So he did the only thing his crazy mind could think of;

"_Thank you_."

Gon's head snapped back up and gave Killua a little smile. How had he never noticed that Gon's eyes almost looked like chocolate itself?

"I think my wish just came true …" mumbled Killua softly, looking at the ground and running a hand through his hair.

Gon's eyes brightened up as he flung himself onto Killua. "Really? When? Then what's your wish?" he asked in excitement. Had he already forgotten that just a few seconds ago they were lip-locked to each other? This thought made Killua blush as he turned his head away from Gon.

"Tell me, what was the thing you'd never get that you wished for?" Killua's small little blush grew bigger as he glanced at Gon's innocently and small lips. There was still a little bit of cake lingering on Gon's lips. With a bit of embarrassment and new courage, Killua smiled nervously and leaned his head closer to Gon, who's breath had already stopped. His heart was speeding up again.

"A kiss –" Killua softly touched Gon's lips with his, but only briefly. The small piece of cake on his best friend's lips was gone when he pulled back.

"– from you."


End file.
